1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-alkoxyethanol-isochromans, -isothiochromans, -2-benzoxepins and -2-benzothiepins and methods for preparing them.
2. The Prior Art
1-Substituted isochromans are known for a variety of uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,675, Sept. 16, 1969 (Petersen), teaches 1-alkyl- or 1-aryl-1-aminoalkyl-isochromans which are disclosed to treat physiological-psychological abnormalities. Specifically, Petersen teaches the use of the compounds for treatment of endogenic depression. Japanese Pat. No. J5 1125-287, Nov. 1, 1976 (Takeda) (Derwent 94938X) and Netherlands Pat. No. 7605-36, July 5, 1977 (Takeda) (Derwent 50610Y) also teach 1-aminoalkyl isochromans. The Takeda compounds are disclosed to be useful as anti-depression agents, analgesics, diuretics, anti-inflammatory agents, hypotensives and for the treatment of bronchial asthma.